


Make You Mine

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MiHyun, happy mihyun day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Dahyun won’t stop until she makes Mina hers.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 43





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For MiHyun’s first anniversary ✨

There’s so many things that Dahyun planned to get the girl she loves. She promised herself a few years back that when the time comes that she finally met the one’s destined for her, she will do anything, everything just to be with her (even if it will hurt her).

The name’s Myoui Mina. Beautiful, isn’t it? Dahyun can describe her as an elegant woman, one who has class, respected by many, knows herself, but also a sweet girl who’s thoughtful and kind and cute and soft. She’s an angel sent from above. She’s like the summer breeze, the night sky, the blooming flowers. She has the warmest hands and gives comforting hugs. She has the heart of gold. She has a captivating smile, a melodic laugh, and crystal tears. She’s everything for Dahyun that words are not enough to describe how Mina is for the girl.

She had met the girl of her dreams when she was inside a bookstore planning to buy her anticipated book of that month. She never thought she would see such a beautiful girl in her whole life, yet Mina was in front of her and she thought wrong. For a moment, she feels like she’s in a scene from a book where the two main characters locked eyes after scanning the books in front of them. She doesn’t want to let go of this precious moment, the moment she’s been waiting for her whole life, so she asked for her name and her number. Love at first sight? Maybe. Definitely. 

Mina was astonished with the girl’s questions and why the hell she is asking for her number when they just literally met, but there’s some kind of like potion the girl has in her eyes, soft voice, and cute little hands that made her give the girl she wants.

They texted for a while every night before they decided to meet again and have some nice dinner. They slowly knew each other just by texting and asking things that both are glad to share with one another. It may be a cliché type of being in an actual relationship, they may be strangers for a while and maybe still is, but they think they can form something if both agreed to give it a try.

Dahyun was the one who stepped up for the second time, of course. She asked Mina if they could be friends and get to know each other first before making any moves that can determine their endgame. Mina is entertained by the girl’s antics and Dahyun is glad because she can make her smile, she can make her laugh with just telling corny jokes or mentioning corny pick-up lines or making faces. She’s glad that the girl is comfortable around her and didn’t find her creepy or anything. They talked more and knew facts about each other.

As days pass by, the more admiration Dahyun has for Mina. She is really certain that the girl is the one destined for her and she is more than glad to do things for her and pour her love into her because finally, after how many years of waiting, the moment has finally come, the moment of her messy feelings and thumping heart because of the girl she will love for the rest of her life, has finally come.

She admires Mina even just from afar when she walks like a penguin, when she comes running to her so excited like a kid, when she dance so gracefully like a black swan. She admires her when she laughs and smiles with her gums showing, when she closes her eyes when she giggles, when she sings a lullaby, when she play games and doesn’t want to lose, when she cooks so well, when she reads books to her. She admires her moles in her face that forms a constellation, she admires her gummy smile, she admires her soft voice, she admires her chubby cheeks, she admires her sparkling eyes. Dahyun admires everything about the girl and she will not run out of words when it comes to her because it’s Myoui Mina she’s talking about—the love of her life, the one who deserves happiness and positivity, who deserves the whole world, the whole universe, who deserves to smile and to laugh, who deserves everything.

She believes that Mina is worth it on everything. Even though she have waited for that someone to arrive, she believes Mina is worth the wait, worth the pain. And so she really promised herself to do everything for her. She believes she’s really worth it so when Mina agreed that they should start dating, Dahyun’s so sure that she’s the happiest person in the whole universe, that she’s the luckiest person in the universe. When that happened, it felt surreal and Mina just giggled at her, squeezed her cheeks, and reminded her that it indeed happened. Dahyun stared blankly into the air for a while before looking to Mina again to confirm for the nth time that the girl indeed agreed on dating. It was, yet, the best day for them.

They started to do things like a normal couple would do. They started going on dates weekly, texting and calling each other, reminding to eat and drink water, gives support in every activity they do, comfort each other even without any negative feeling, go to each other’s respective place, give cuddles, hug and kiss each other, sleep next to each other. They knew each other deeply, knew their mood swings, knew their likes and dislikes, knew what they are sensitive about, knew their favorites, knew every little thing about each other. Dahyun is happy and Mina is happy, as well. They are happy with each other’s presence and their current status.

Dahyun observes her while sleeping, tracing her moles on her face and kissing each one of it. She likes to comb her hair and sing her a lullaby. She likes to stare at her even when she’s just sleeping so peacefully. It feels like she’s on a cloud nine when she’s that close to the love of her life. She feels like she’s with an angel and she’s been so blessed to have her by her side.

She gives her gifts even if according to Mina it is unnecessary because Dahyun is enough for her. She still gives her favorite flowers, her favorite chocolate, her favorite penguin and whaleshark plushie. She still sing songs to her, she still plays the piano for her, she still walks her home, she still kisses her in her forehead, she still text her good night. She always reminds her that she will stay no matter what, that she loves her so much, that she appreciates her, that she’s always rooting for her, that she’s beyond happy that Mina’s the one, she’s the one who had given to her as her other half.

They go on drives to watch the sunset near the sea. Mina likes to witness it, so Dahyun makes sure she experience it every once in a while. They will play relaxing to rock music in the car while Dahyun drives and hold Mina’s hand and sometimes kiss the back of it. Mina will kiss her cheek while singing the chorus of their favorite song and they will arrive in their destination just in time. They will spread the picnic blanket they brought and they will sit there just enjoying that delicate moment of the sun going down and staying beside each other. Mina will still be amazed by the beauty of nature that Dahyun was glad of because it’s one of those breathtaking views she got to live every day in her whole life.

She will play some music while they do their respective works in their place. Mina is doing some lesson plans while she compose some lyrics for her new music. The whole room will just be filled with the music and their little talks and complains that it’s hard to be an adult so in the end, they will cuddle and comfort each other, saying things like they did a great job and that they are proud of each other.

They also have late night talks and walks where they just wear their pajamas on. They will observe the stars and moon above them and how the night sky is still so beautiful despite the darkness. They will talk about their dreams, their deep secrets, their regrets, and their short-term goals like what will happen to them in the next months. Dahyun then will assure Mina that they will still be together, achieving their dreams and goals and surviving life together.

Dahyun always, always make sure that Mina will not be hurt in any ways possible. She always makes sure that her fears will turn into strength, that her tears will turn into laughter. And Mina is so grateful to have Dahyun by her side to always cheer her up, for not giving up on her despite her personality.

Even though no one really knows their endgame, they make sure to make each other stronger and braver, be mature and help their relationship grow. Even if there comes a time where the idea of breaking up and _“maybe Mina’s not the one for me, I do not deserve her”_ comes across Dahyun’s mind, Mina makes sure that the girl will shrug it off. She will kiss her, squeeze her hand, and remind her that everything about them is real and that she will not let that happen. She is more than glad to stay on Dahyun’s side.

Dahyun won’t stop giving efforts to Mina even if they are already in a relationship and Mina will do the same. They want to be with each other all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a peace offering to all the MiHyun shippers since I’ve been angst(ing??) the ship in the past 2 months hehe


End file.
